Locos de otros mundos
by Racon Omega 98
Summary: AU de Naruto Ootsutsuki. No sabía de donde venian ellos, no sabia porque lo miraban así, no sabía porque se le lanzaron encima. ¿Por qué todos ellos decían tener algo que ver con él? Y aun más importante... ¿Por qué tantas mujeres decían que eran su hermana/novia/esposa/madre o lo que fuera? Parodia al sobre uso de OC poco originales


**Prologo**

 **¿¡QUIÉN CARAJOS SON ELLOS!?**

—¡Puta madre, puta madre, PUTA MADRE!— chillaba el Ootsutsuki corriendo de un tumulto de gente, hombres y mujeres por igual, con diferentes apariencias, edades y formas.

El peliplata corría desesperado por las calles de Konoha, hasta dar un mal giro en una calla y ser atrapado en una esquina cerrada, detrás suyo estaba el tumulto de personas que no conocía, con diferentes colres de cabello y apariencia.

—¡No se lo que creen que hice ni quienes son, pero en mi defensa, FUE SASUKE!— chillo asustado.

—¡Naruto Uzumaki!— exclamo una bella chica rubia de mechas rojas y negras, uno de sus ojos era morado y el otro azul, con las pupilas rasgadas, y tenía un cuerpo tan desarrollado que Naruto no podía relacionar con los 15 años que tenía—. ¿¡Como es que no recuerdas a tu hermana!?

—¿¡TENGO UNA HERMANA!?— exclamo el peliplata mientras en algún lugar del mundo, una chica rubia y otra pelirroja estornudaban.

Antes de que la pelimixta pudiera decir algo, decenas de otras mujeres vinieron con las mismas palabras, podía oír nombres como "Kasumi" "Natsuko" "Narumi" y demás que terminaban en Uzumaki o Namikaze.

Una de las chicas dio un paso adelante. Tenía un parecido sorprendente con Minato, Naruto estaba congelado, los ojos azules brillaban con dolor, el largo cabello rubio soplaba ligeramente en una brisa inexistente. Ella abrió la boca y dijo con una voz melodiosa—¡Terrible! ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar a tu propia hermana, Naruto? Siempre estuve allí, mirándote desde las sombras, asegurándome de que no te causara ningún daño— ella afirmó, pero luego otras cincuenta chicas intervinieron para reclamar exactamente lo mismo.

De repente, una chica aparentemente Uchiha, uno solo de sus carmesís ojos le miraba, el otro tapado por un flequillo de su pelo negro azabache, y su cuerpo de 16 años dejaría en ridículo a Tsunade, no ayudando la camisa blanca que llevaba y su—Se que debes de recordarme a mi, dobe. Soy Suki Uchiha, hermana de Sasuke e Itachi, soy tu novia desde los 12 años.

El Ojimixto se desespero— ¡El imbécil solo tiene una hermana! ¡Y luces como una adolescente y emo de Sayuri…! ¡Luces como una Sayuri adolescente! Además tengo 13— murmuro lo ultimo antes de que como su "hermana" decenas de mujeres vinieran con la misma historia.

Otra chica se apartó de la multitud, tropezando con el Ootsutsuki confundido, quien a duras penas la atrapo y miro a sus ojos, ella lo miró a través de un flequillo de pelo color cuervo, sus ojos de ónice brillaban con furia—Yo, Uchiha Sasume, la hermana pequeña de Uchiha Sasuke y tu amante oculta y futura esposa, no puedo creer que me engañes con mujeres tan indignas— ella proclamó, pero Naruto notó que ella sospechaba que extrañaba uno de sus zapatos blancos de tacón alto que se le cayeron cuando tropezó.

—¡Naruto!— bramo un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules, vistiendo un traje de Jounin—. ¡Me voy por una semana de la aldea! ¿¡Y que me encuentro al regresar!? ¡Tienes una multitud de mujeres detrás de ti! ¡Como tu hermano mayor te exijo una explicación!— exclamo enojado.

—¿¡TENGO UN HERMANO!?— un chico pelinegro estornudo junto con sus hermanas al otro lado del mundo.

Y como una broma del destino, casi todos los hombres comenzaron a gritar, diciendo algo similar.

—Naruto, soy tu amante masculino secreto. ¿Por qué eres tan cruel como para no reconocerme?— dijo con voz ronca antes de que Naruto lo mirara con frialdad en segundos un Jutsu de roca lo aplastase en un charco de sangre.

Cuando Naruto se dio la vuelta para correr… fue estampado.

—¡Oni-chan!— chillaron un montón de niñas pequeñas, agarrando de las piernas al Ootsutsuki.

—¡Naru-kun!— exclamaron las adolescentes y adultas, lanzándose sobre Naruto, repagando sus… "encantos" contra él.

—¡NIIII-SAAAAAN!- gritaron los hombres… no sabía si de celos o para salvarlo, pero también lanzándose sobre él.

En el maremoto de personas, el Ootsutsuki alzo su puño a los cielos—¡Izanagi, sálvame de mis enemigos, y mi vida, es tuya!— pero esto no es God of War, principalmente por lo que Izanagi hacía justo ahora.

 **En la nada y el todo**

Izanagi se encontraba jugando en una consola con su hermano menor, Ya, antes de que el peliblanco se girase a verlo.

—¿Crees que enviar a todas esas personas a un solo mundo no sería cruel para el Naruto de ese mundo?

Izanagi se giro para verle con calma, mientras recordaba que por "accidente" envió a varios familiares y personas que eran cercanas a los distintos Naruto's de distintos universos a uno solo, el universo de Naruto Ootsutsuki.

—Nah, estará bien— dijo desinteresadamente, y apretando un boten le gano a Ya en Mortal Kombat.

 **Con Naruto**

En una casa enorme, prácticamente una bella mansión, se encontraban un tumulto de hombres golpeados, heridos y moribundos, enfrente de un cuarto, tirados por el suelo.

Dentro del cuarto estaba un grupo de mujeres sobre una cama enorme, todas con sonrisas satisfechas, adultas o niñas, la sonrisa era siempre igual.

—Rinne… parece… una… santa… comparada… con ellas— decía un pálido peliplata en una esquina, tapando su desnudes con su propio cuerpo. Asustado como un niño.

Ni siquiera sabía que hecho, ni siquiera conocía a esa gente.

—Ya no podre ser un buen esposo, estoy manchado— susurro mientras derramaba lagrimas de la vergüenza.


End file.
